Peter Pan and the Chinese Prestige
by natonnectar
Summary: When Peter Pan hears strange voices inside his head, He will take a look and find out what is the problem that may have cause America into a shaken Apollo. What adventures will Peter Pan find in New York City and Long Island and Uganda?


Author Note: Hi people, thank you for taking your time of reading my crossover fan ficton of peter pan and my little pony in which most of the little pony cast are  
humanized in this fan fiction of a story. I hope you enjoy this crossover fan fiction and don't be shy by leaving a comment in this story of a fan fiction.  
Have Fun in Uganda of the nation.

Peter Pan And the Chinese Prestige by High Acidness (natonnectar)

It was three in the morning and the sun was out in the open with the bright waters coming from the kitchen sink.  
Peter Pan only knew that high school was the biggest pain in the ass since he have since he needed the learner premit to pass biology.  
Wendy on the other hand, got the highest grade in the bronx and she got accepted to CUNY plus she manage to win the noble peace prize of miss america.  
But for Peter Pan, his life was complete bullshit due to the lost boys getting arrested after selling crystal meth next to the bronx zoo.  
Captain hook was already infamous because he was the grand champion of all of the NBA and NFL sportmanship and he was the greatest basketball player of all time even his pirates.  
The native americans were flew with Peter Pan and his bullshit therefore the native american made the homicide act to kill Peter Pan but that didn't work since most of the loan snarks commited suicide.  
Tinker bell went twerking with her friends since the fairys were also flew with Peter Pan bullshit and so the fairys left his dumbass to pay the rent of his room in the housing projects.  
The mermaids were having sex with the trees and hybrid of goats but the mermaids will not have sex with Peter Pan since he himself got blue balls from the freezer of his kitchen.  
Neverland was turning into a ghetto due to moby dick becoming the biggest warlord all of uganda glory of east africa except captian hook for he was a soccer player for his pirates.

All hope was lost for Peter Pan since his only options were going to school or commiting suicide in new jersey but suicide was not his option.  
He got up the next morning and went to the bus stop to catch his school bus and he forget to do his homework that was due today.  
Now Peter Pan was screw beyond point but that didn't stop from getting to school with the help of harry potter and drag queens.  
But that was only the good news, the bad news is that today is the exams and he was not ready for it.  
Worse he didn't pass his sex education classes with only an "N" and that means wendy will force Peter to eat elephant shit for the whole day.  
He didn't have the money to buy guns so he can shoot wendy in the head but he can't since his bank account were bombed by the taliban.  
When the school bus came it was only green but he didn't care, Peter dash and rush and flew in the bus in order to escape to save his anus from wendys BB gun bullets  
Harry potter put the bloom in his ass and snorted crack sevenal times before leaving the bastards in the zoo since Peter got in the bus in the first place.  
Peter Pan was in safety in the green school bus but something was wrong in the scene for peter never passed in the bus except in the winter.

One hundred days later, Peter Pan woke up in the same green bus only this time the bus driver was not a male but a female and this female has the largest breast size of a dessert.  
The bus driver name was pinkie pie and she heard all the bad news that Peter Pan had gone from and pinkie pie wanted to help Peter with his problems.  
But to help his problems pinkie pie must take Peter to a place that had not gone from and that place was equestria, the home of the new york yankees.  
Peter Pan didn't note this but pinkie pie was getting horny of him since she never met such flying boys who can fly in the air sexually and pinkie want him.  
Because he can ask, Peter ask pinkie pie where was he going to.  
Pinkie giggle as Peter was in a state of confusion.  
*Giggles* Well silly your not going to jail, your going to a mental asylum instead of school is it that fun Peter Panny!

With impossibly large breasts of pinkie pie chest, knowing Peter Pan he was never a fan of going to a mental asylum.  
But he had no choice but to go inside of equestria and this made pinkie junp for joy for her breast milk on the road of the goby desert.  
Once pinkie and peter reach equestria to the mental asylum, Peter was in shock after what he seen.  
Equestria was full of girls with impossibly large breast sizes of all wonders and many wonders that Peter never saw before in high school.  
Tears were running from peter face knowing he never have such leisure before since he was in nigera of a school field trip during forth grade of 1887.  
He cry so hard that he wish he can do a kamekameha on jack frost and wendy for starting a genocide of the chimpanzees.  
Pinkie pie hug peter for the pain he had been, he only wanted to be love in a world full of hetrosexual donkeys in the nearest mexico border.  
Before he can sleep on the ground, a masked figure came out of the black forest and it was masky one of slenderman proxys of psycopaths.  
Slenderman send masky on a mission to help Peter Pan murder wendy and jack frost but to do, the both of them must have sex in equestria in order to get the blessing.

And so peter pan and masky went on a adventure to stop wendy.  
Meanwhile in high school the lost boys were ejecting herion into their arms but as they takes the drugs they seems to forget how tinker bell was a hooker to the mermaids.  
The lost boys were wondering about where they have gotten the drugs but the lost boys were selling junk on ebay just in case if they want to buy more.  
But one of the lost boys had a better idea, instead of buying crack the lost boys wanted to buy LSD and acid.  
And so they did but after a while the lost boys were thinking peter pan and how they miss him so.  
Because of this, the lost boys wanted to the airline to reach the mental asylum but the boys didn't have the money since one of them was too cheap to buy plane tickets.  
Then of them had a idea, "lets use damn bricks to build ourself a damn boat so we can smoke this monkey ass to the air" said one of the lost boys in which they did.  
Wendy was getting piss due to peter pan being missing and because of this she posting a video of her suck a cardboard didlo on world star hip hop.  
Jack frost was the same excerpt elsa dump him and move into the united kingdom.

Back in equestria, peter pan and masky found their first opponent and that opponent was sweetie belle.  
Peter Pan never fought a women nor a high schooler, sweetie belle was a magical girl but masky was a warlock.  
Peter took the fight but fail into a mix of the catnip while masky shot a sphere of flash into sweetie belle and defected her and won the battle.

The second opponent was scootaloo who was a stripper of high class rates than a hooker in the slums.  
As before peter never fought a stripper nor a hooker before but the only way to beat scootaloo was to throw gernade inside of the pole.  
The nightclub was destroy but scootaloo survive the blast and as a reward for beating her, she has sex with peter with a blowjob.  
The sucking was infamous and peter pan jizz on scootaloo breast and face.  
Masky was pround that peter kick a girls and get laid but the battle was almost over as scootaloo was not the only prostitute on equestria.

The third opponent was applebloom who was a prostitute from the pimp of ohio.  
Applebloom was the sister of applejack who was a hooker during and after usama death.  
Because both applejack and applebloom were hookers and prostitutes and they were making money for the costs of usama ashens.  
When the battle had started, applebloom took hits to blows on peter's head causing him to fall down to the ground.  
But Peter Pan got back from the air and try to miss the hits from applebloom's seizures.  
Masky trys to team up with peter but he was stop by applejack in which she throw on masky face leaving him on the ground.  
Because of this he was getting rape by applejack in which she force him to do a doggy style of his wankings.  
As for peter pan all hope was lost for he was losing from applebloom that is until pennywise the dancing clown came into his recure.  
Pennywise use instant transmission to find peter pan and the crew and therefore help him win the battle from applebloom.  
"I don't know man, sometimes its like is killing kids even worth it but every single day, every breath you take i'll be watching you" saids pennywise sending one final blow to applebloom.  
At the rate of the battle applebloom was a goner and in it she wet her pants because of her losing to a clown but pennywise doesn't gives a shit and pick peter up.  
As peter pan got back up from pennywise, the forth opponent was raping masky before peter pan can save him it was too late.  
Masky jizz on applejack for his semen was made out of gold and he was passing from the battle of applejack thus she was finish and beated.

The fifth opponent was none other than derpy hooves herself.  
Derpy was the worst fighter in all of equestria due to her being a complete bimbo of the mane six but that was the only problems she has.  
The good side is that she has the largest if not the biggest breast sizes of a j-cup of all of the mane six in equestria.  
Instead of fighting peter pan, derpy trys to talk with the group and accept failure but before she can do someone else came.  
Shaggy heard the news from slenderman and use instant transmission to help peter pan on his quest of murdering wendy.  
Scooby didn't come because velma became a suicide bomber and daphne was murder by batgirl in a catfight.  
While derpy was confused from the scene, peter pan ask derpy if she want to have sex with him in order to end the match in a snap.  
Derpy agrees and gives peter a Mammary intercourse.  
Mammary intercourse is said by Alex Comfort to produce mutual orgasm in women with sensitive breasts and it was one of the nine substitute exercises for penetrative sexual activities.  
After jizzing on derpy, the match was won and derpy had already gave them a prized for winning except for pennywise for he posted a sex tape on instagram.

The sixth opponent was coco pommel in which unlike derpy she was pansexual but instend of fighting peter pan.  
Pennywise shot coco with a BB gun and vice versa while masky masterbaits on the coco while she was in a coma.  
After masky jizz, shaggy took the body into a house in order to hide the witness from seeing the truth.  
The seventh opponent was the legendary bastard of a witch, trixie lulamoon.  
But as always she was beated by shaggy since he threw a donkey kick near her tourso and and mainly won the match in under a hour.

The seventh opponent was pinkie pie herself, the main person that bought peter pan into the whole problem.  
Peter put all his training to the test beside that he been snorted pots of calabish and weeds from the outside of the parks.  
The group saw the mental asylum, pennywise counldn't beleave his eyes as he was looking a mental asylum in which it was the same place he was born in.  
Pennywise emotions were growing from the outside of the garden.  
"You dishonest son of a bitch, you told me i was born on coney island but i was normally born in a insane asylum you asshole, i'm going to put you in a seizure on feed it to my dogs" saids pennywise.  
Peter pan, masky, and shaggy try to cool pennywise from his anger but have no luck of stopping him from turning into a super saiyan.  
With pennywise being a super saiyan, the battle was far over from hardcore as pinkie pie use a gatting gun to stun the clown into a coma.  
However the bullets didn't damage him instend pennywise use the bullets to make a katana as a gift from zeus.  
As the bullets were dry from the gun, shits gets real as pinkie open her third eye to shoot beam of lazer acids from her forehead.  
The battle lasted sevenal hours of each day of the week of june and time was running out for peter pan and the pan and the proxys yet peter had a idea.  
Peter Pan was jewish and he knew that the illuminati was powerless when jews were around and pinkie was part of the illuminati.  
Pennywise was a muslim, masky was a chinese monk, shaggy was a wiccan, and peter pan was a orthodox jew.  
From this moment peter pan knew that he had the torah in his hands the whole time and ke knew that wendy was a satanist of the illuminati cult.  
Peter pan use the torah to put pinkie pie into a coma since jews had the power to put any women in a seizure even for rabbis.  
The match was over and peter did the last think before he went to another, he masterbaited on pinkie pie until he jizz on her breast and nipples.  
Pennywise was cool but he was still confused into why he was a muslim in a asylum and why he was born there.  
Many times later before peter left the match, he french kiss pinkie pie on the lips knowing the fact that his semen was over her face but he didn't give a damn nor two shits about it and went off.

The eighth opponent was the infamous rarity the alicorn who was a clover girl model at the time of usama death in which lebron james was tranny.  
Before the match had even started, rarity was already fuel in rage of the greek gods for a crime she didn't commit.  
"ATHENA, HERA, ARES, ZEUS, HELIOS, APOLLO, POSEIDON, APHRODITE, when you said you needed my help in the milking parlour, this is NOT what i expected i would be doing!" saids rarity in complete anger.  
None of that matters as the battle was already started when shaggy was blown away by rarity side ass kicks but he manage to survive by his own mana.  
Shaggy got up from the ground and started to use something that nobody in equestria has saw before, He was a devil fuilt user to the one piece.  
"SECOND GEAR/GEAR SECOND" saids shaggy in the form of a wizard.  
Rarity was getting piss by the weed smoker however with the powers of the gods, shaggy was unstoppable.  
To shaggy the battle with rarity was simple yet interesting since shaggy never fought a women whom breast sizes were large then an elephants ballsack.  
After sevenal punches to the legs, masky took the chance to unzip his pants in order to masturbait his large load of semen onto rarity asscracks.  
And so he did and with the help of shaggy knocking rarity out in a seizure, masky jizz on rarity ass and with that gold semen on her ass masky was a superstar.  
After the match was finish, pennywise saw a dungeon of prisoners under the mansion of rarity domains.  
One of the prisoners were ticci toby and a army of leprechauns in which they knews jews since queens.  
"Hey peter you may not know but i'm a proxy and i need you to open the door to this prison and free us from the damnnation of the jail otherwise your dumbasses won't reach the last two opponents so what are you waiting for?" saids ticci toby with the elfs.  
Peter pan pull a lever and release ticci toby and the leprechauns in the quest to reach the final journey of kicking wendy's ass.

The ninth opponent was different then the rest of any opponent that peter pan ever faced.  
He never knew this opponent was far more complex than other stripper in equestria yet he was starting to become a wonder fighting in america.  
Peter had no choice but to go solo to win this match and as he does so, he tell the group to stay behide and let him be as in alone.  
Peter Pan need this moment to be himself for peter needed the will power to commit an simple homicide when killing wendy and give the native americans a lesson.  
He knew that wendy was a devil worshipper and the illuminati must burn in iraq and destroy neverland and the ghetto.  
Peter pan needed this but before he can enter the final door of his nation, ticci toby put his hands on his back and give him a magical potion that will help win the battle and get a giant dick.  
"Drink this peter pan for it is the potion of saddam hussien and with it you will get the power of a thousands orangutans and cheap labor from china, i will pray for you and hope you murder wendy and work at burger king" saids giving his final before peter opens the doors of heaven.  
As reach the door, he open it only to find the opponent that was behide the door in the sense that peter never encounter since his learner premit.  
The ninth opponent was babs seed also known as boobs seed.  
Peter pan never knew his eyes, of all of the opponent his team has face never had peter had met someone so beautiful of all of equestria.  
For the first time in peter pan he had fallen in love with babs seed, the first opponent he will lose to.  
Masky shred a tear for he never knew what true love is and ticci toby on the day on the war since 1847.  
Pennywise understand what being a porn star meant, he knew that deep in the heart hope does exist in the universe.  
"Was this a dream or did i just snorted four bottles of crystal meth just now" Peter pan wonder as he was holding babs seed hands.  
All of the war he had gone was no more than a fucking joke, his parents never want him, his sister was a whore, his brother was a dumb fuck.  
So much pain yet peter pan found the fixer of his problems, people matter most than money or the bank.

However all of the moments that peter pan has was change by the person that cause the unvalues of the damnnation of america.  
The tenth and final opponent was none than the person that cause peters pain ever since he was in middle school, Wendy.  
Its turns out that wendy found peter from a GPS that she had stolen along with the fact she use jack frost's instant transmission to teleport to equestria.  
Peter Pan was upset that wendy was in equestria knowing that she cheated the system just by blasting a instant kamekameha to open the door of porn.  
"At the moment its not possible. First you have to meditate to open your chakras, then Meditate some more to open your chi. Then Practice martial arts for years. After that, well visit some monks and ask them about it. First you may have to explain it since they may not know about it yet. Are you ready for intense training?" a voice said in peter head.  
"No. This is fundamentally impossible as it breaks causality. No amount of clever technology will ever make instantaneous travel possible, or even traveling faster than c. And no, quantum entanglement will not make instantaneous travel possible" saids peter pan who disagree on the voices in his head.  
But peter didn't need that type of bullshit as the final battle was duke between him and wendy.  
This was the moment of his dreams, peter pan the boy who lives got the chances of commited homicide to the one person he always hated.  
The skies were blinded by the clouds as it was raining at the lowest of the pain he handle.  
Ticci toby, masky, pennywise, shaggy saw the heat of the battle from away while the leprechauns were watching in surprize as peter was going to duke with wendy.  
"PETER FUCKING PAN, USE INSTANT TRANSMISSION TO TELEPORT AND GET YOUR DUMBASS OUT OF EQUESTRIA AND FIGHT IN THE BROOKLYN BRIGDE NEXT TO CHICAGO" saids pennywise during the heat of the battle.  
While doing so both wendy and peter pan use instant transmission in order to teleport to the brooklyn brigde near chicago.

At the moment of truth peter pan ask one question before butchering wendy, why was she doing this?  
"You retarded dipshit why the fuck do you think i pull my own shit out of my ass? thats because neverland was not neverland, it was only a area 51 project that was abandon years ago before you fuck it up"  
"The government wanted to build a containment breach in which it was meant to secure paranormal humannoids-such as yourself-from destroying the USA border"  
"However the problem is that area 51 couldn't affold the containment breach since the cost were too much for the democrats to mandle"  
"In order to save the economy from breaking they had some abandon island so that it will simple for them to build an containment breach"  
"The problem you may ask, the dumb fucks pick Hashima Island as the building point for the containment breach however theres was a price to pay for it"  
"As you may know hashima island use to be a coal mining facility back in 1974 and the reason why the island was because coal mining declined and perations at the facility ceased and the island was abandoned or that what your american wants you think"  
"Not it gets worst that no, the real reason why the island was abandon is because NASA paid china to build a containment breach in the same island of japan"  
"Thus neverland was born as Project Chinese Prestige and by the way your name was never peter pan, your real name was Fergie Archibaldest so yeah tought shit"  
"Most of the lab rats use were drugs cartels and death row immates since amimal right group were the biggest pain in the ass for getting new shipments"  
"The sole point of Project Chinese Prestige was to create a utopia for the supernatural humannoids but hell the system only use it to protect the country sorry asses from having a cenocide"  
"However the problem with the project is that the test subjects were a pain in the ass to contain with the reports of subjects escaping the island but later bought right back.  
"Which leave it to me being a lesbian with you know who which was the dipshit i had to force myself with Jane, my damn daughter"  
"Incest was the thing i had in mind since the project was going downhill from the point of abandoning it, i have no choice but to ask tinker bell for her blessing"  
"You see tinker bell was a hybrid of a human and a fae, me and jade wanted to use her blessing so we can take over hashima island and kill you in the process of saving our incest with tinker bell and my daughter"  
"As with equstria however that plan was fuck over because the mane six knew about NASA funding to the project and therefore wanted to destroy the project and let the subject escape into the country of america"  
"And since you know i'm a satanist well long story short, i made a deal with the devil and to claim the rewards i had no choice but to use jade as a sacrifice to the illuminati"  
"And as for your future girlfriend, babs seed was the only reason why the project was abandon, just saying in case you mind is shitted to max" saids wendy with one conclustion to her side of the story.

Within the long pause of truth, peter pan understand the errors of his past and judgement from which he never had any parents.  
Peter knew that he never went to school as it was only a joke of his career yet the lost boys were nothing but pot smoking faggots.  
Wendy was the greatest whore, the only whore that had incest with her daughter knowing that she was a devil worshipper as a slave to the illuminati pron stars.  
Peter pan knew that neverland was a ghetto since mayor bloomberg was homosexual up to the point that the new york yankees were lesbians and peter was never born on neverland.  
But peter pan never knew that babs seed real name was Alexis Assumpta in which the only problem were her breast were 30 percent bigger than any mane in equestria, haste the name boobs seed as a nickname.  
However peter didn't want to bullshit on google translate for ten hours for he was fighting wendy in chicago near brooklyn.  
Before peter filled his rage on new york, he mutter an final death wish before he was able to kill wendy in the bridge.  
"Wendy you will die of what you did last night on athens and now what am i the bird or the bee and i am deeply offended by this bullshit"  
"plus the fact that you will trying to stab princess luna because she was emo on is something that makes you a elephant sucking son of a bitch!" saids peter pan whos rage was near the max.  
The lost boys commit suicide by gun point and they do so in order to help peter pan to get a boner for the dick.  
With the blood of the lost boys who were doing witchcraft for peter pan for he needed to learn instant transmission to murder wendy.

For the first time in the universe, peter pan has the power of air wick kinesis in which he can control the product placement.  
With the powers of scented oils, automatic sprays, scented candles, scented wax melts, room sprays, and decorative solid room fresheners.  
Wendy punch peter in the first strike but peter got up at a rapid rate.  
Wendy scream in rage as she punch him many times but the punches were weak as peter pan got from the ground at the same rate as speed.  
After many punches from wendy, he couldn't stand it no more as peter use his own kinesis to make weapons as wendy punches.  
This time peter block the punches from her and manage to parry to throw a sword slash to the arm causing her to lose one.  
Peter cut off another one of her arm leaving her weak to her legs but once again he slash her legs in half causing her to scream in pain.  
"DAMN YOU PETER PAN DAMN YOU PIECE OF SHIT IF I ONLY HAVE THE CHANCE TO BUTCHER YOU BEFORE YOU WERE BORN FUCK YOU!" saids wendy she was fuel in rage before she going to get kill.  
Before peter can make a final blow to wendy weak limps, peter pan chanted in french just to do a sprit bomb in order to murder wendy and break the brooklyn bridge.  
"Back To The River, Back To The Sea Back To The Ocean, One With Thee Back To My Blood, And Back Through My Veins Back To My Heartbeat, One And The Same Back To The Forest, Back To The Fields Back To The Mountains, Her Body Revealed Back To My Bones, Back To My Skin Back To My Spirit, The Fire Within"  
"SONRENSUEDENKA" scream as he blast an anti-kamehameha on wendy causing her to disslove into dust while she was screaming in agony in hell.  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" saids wendy as her moment were about to come in hell.

And so peter pan the boy who never grew had kill and murder his wicked past of all, wendy who was dead from the grave.  
The brookyln bridge was destroy in ruins and peter had already done the job he wanted.  
But peter being use as a test subject were too harsh for him to accept the truth that wendy told him.  
Even after wendy's death, he knew that the true was the world for had knew that the country was suffering because the cult of the president.  
Peter pan now face the end of the bridge in which he had only one choice to bid, freezing him in the waters from the earth.  
Peter pan jump off the bridge in return of his errors from the past.  
Within the touch of the water, he was behitted by the water.

However fate had a change in plans for peter pan.  
Instead of turning into ice from the water but he was teleported on Mount Olympus by broly, the legendary super saiyan  
Of all of the opponent that peter pan face, never in the first had he met broly whos penis was the size of a horse.  
Broly knew that peter pan was the only person that the largest sprem bank of all of planet earth.  
Because of his homicide actions of killing wendy, broly gave peter the weapon that nobody ever wield, the blade of olympus.  
Before peter can return to earth, he ask broly an question that no person had ask a saiyan.  
"Why the hell would you save me knowing damn well my origin was the reason that destroy chicago and the brookyln bridge, why?" saids peter whos states the question.  
Broly unrope himself and speak on the behalf of the legendary super saiyan.

"Peter Pan you had done well on your journey of destroying the illuminati and therefore you have the right to use the blade of olympus"  
"Because of this, you have found your true someone as you knew that the flesh is important than the gold itself of the value"  
"You have the right to be with boobs seeds er... i mean babs seed as you save her from diablo's rampage of inferno"  
"For now the slenderman want to talk to you about your victory for the gods to which you save america by your hearth and youth"  
"Take heed and take well for the rewards are much valuable the heavens itself and heed the prayers of olympus"  
"Go with the gods peter pan, go forth in the name of olympus" saids broly who send peter back to planet earth along with the blade of the olympus.

One hour later, slenderman along with the proxys and the group teleported to long island in which to his surprize saw peter pan with the blade of olympus.  
Along with captian hook holding a skeleton in his hand saw peter with the weapon as well, along with the death of the lost boys who commit suicide in the process.  
As peter step on the ground, babs seed was fill with joy to see peter alive from the war along with ticci toby who shit an thousand brick out of his ass.  
Pennywise was the same for he himself saw the actions of broly and the magic jordans from mount olympus in way he could blinded with.  
Masky patted peter pan on the back after getting his sprem bank dry due to getting rape by a farmer's daughter.  
Shaggy himself got blue balls from jack frost since being homosexual was something you did in high school.  
"Impossible of all of the humans i murder, never i had met someone who can use the blade of olympus in just a order to become a rabbi"

This was true by captain hook and slenderman for they knew that peter pan was the first jew to become a rabbi in the ranks of judaism.  
"My boy i am pround of you for making the journey last with her dead and because of this, we had won the war of america" saids captian hook with the face of joy on his face.  
Peter pan knew that it was captian hook that taunt him to use a instant transmission and the kamehameha.  
With both the Orthodox jews and the leprechauns show up on the scene of the synagogue, the american church.  
As the day was ending, babs seed kiss peter pan on the lip for his victory over the illuminati by the help of broly in which peter had never felt this moment.  
With the blade of olympus in his hands Peter Pan was not only view as the hero of equestria nor the destroyer of illuminati for he was known as.

Peter Pan, The Sliver rabbi.

True story, The End.


End file.
